Covenant Of Silence
by bluebear77100
Summary: Takes place 2 months after the events of the movie happened. Centers around Chase Collins and he's one of the good guys now. All of the sons of Ipswich are included and important to the story. Tried to stay true to their personalities but may be a tad OC.
1. Survival of the Fifth Son

_**Chapter 1**_

**-Survival Of The Fifth Son-**

_The year is 2007. It has been two months..._

Since Caleb's birthday and the incident with Chase Collins. Chase had tried to force Caleb to will him his powers which would have resulted in Caleb's death. In the process of executing this plan, Chase had put a spell on Pogue's girlfriend Kate in order to get to Pogue. He put Pogue in the hospital, badly hurt and threatened Caleb's girlfriend Sarah's life, in order to get to Caleb, thereby forcing him to will Chase his powers. There was a huge fight between Caleb and Chase with their powers and Chase lost when Caleb's dad willed him his own power, allowing Caleb to have equal strength with Chase which helped him to defeat him as he had the element of surprise. Chase was thought to have been killed but no body was ever found so it is unknown whether Chase is alive or not. And Caleb didn't care.

_Saturday 10:52 p.m._

"Hey Caleb, I missed you." Sarah Wenham said, sitting on the bar stool beside Caleb Danvers. They were hanging out at the club like always, just relaxing and having a good time. Reid Garwin was playing pool against some other guy and Tyler Simms was sitting at one of the tables with Pogue Parry, and Pogue's girlfriend Kate Tunney. Caleb turned to look at Sarah, grinning broadly.

"Sarah, you're back."

She smiled. "Yep, two weeks, felt like a century though." They kissed.

"I know, tell you what. How about next time your grandmother wants to see you, she can come here to visit." Caleb suggested with a smile.

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, sure. I'll make sure to mention that to my 80-year-old grandmother who uses a walker, next time I see her."

Caleb laughed too and they kissed again. She glanced over at the dance floor and then stood up. She held out her hand for Caleb to take it. "Come on, let's dance."

They did. Soon, Pogue and Kate joined them on the floor, dancing together. Tyler went over to Reid, and the two made conversation while Reid was beating his opponent badly at pool. Reid also flirted with the ladies a bit but Tyler just hung back. He was shy compared to the other three. But all things aside, they all had a good time.

_7:58 a.m. The Following Day (Sunday)_

"Chase! Chase!"

Chase Collins opened his eyes and tilted his head toward the door as two little girls ran into the room. He was sleeping in the Gordon's guest bedroom, and had been doing so for the last two months. Ever since the night when he had tried to kill Caleb Danvers by forcing him to will Chase his power. Chase shook his head, ridding the gloomy thoughts from his head. He felt guilty enough as it was, hurting the sons when all they had been were his friends. His mind turned back to the present as the two girls bounced onto his bed.

"Come on Chase! Get up! It's already 8 o'clock."

Chase sat up and stretched slightly with a yawn before looking at the older child, Jill, who had spoken to him. "8 o'clock. Is that all?"

Their mother, Mrs. Gordon or Emily as she preferred him to call her, came to the bedroom door and poked her head in from the hallway. "I'm so sorry Chase. I tried to keep them outside for as long as I could. They wanted to wake you an hour ago."

"Yeah but we let you sleep in so come on." The nine-year-old girl, Jill, insisted.

Her younger sister Kiri, who was six years old, piped up; "Yeah, we wanna play! Come on Chase!" She grabbed his arm and latched on. "Pleeease." She gave him a pleading puppy-dog face.

Chase pretended to be stern but then broke into a grin and rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, you win."

"Yay!" The two girls exclaimed.

Emily spoke from the doorway. "Fine but lets give Chase some privacy so he can get ready. Come on girls, lets go."

The little girls scampered out of the room and Emily Gordon gave Chase an apologetic look before following her daughters. She knew that he had been up late the previous night working at the local club. Right after Emily disappeared, Mr. Gordon or rather Frank, walked past the doorway and said something to Chase without pausing as he passed the doorway. "Sorry about that Chase, those girls run purely on sugar." Then he was gone.

Chase got dressed quickly. He didn't want to leave Kiri and Jill waiting as they had little patience. He smiled to himself. He was actually really happy living with this family. They were good to him, kind, and Chase loved those girls. He felt like an older brother to them and it was nice having someone to watch out for and having them depend on him as well.

_Sunday 2 p.m. (Same Day)_

Chase had spent the afternoon fixing up the small fence that went around the front of the Gordon's house. The morning had been spent playing with Kiri and Jill. So far it had been a good day. Sometimes his days were not so good and on those dark days he would avoid the Gordon's house. He didn't want them to see anyone on those days. When the urge to use his power nearly consumed him. Chase stood up, admiring his handiwork. The fence looked good and went nicely around the large two-story yellow painted house. As he was finished with the fence, he decided he would go for a walk. He often took walks by himself. He needed it to get through each day. The silence and peace was the only thing that could comfort him besides the Gordon's children.

Chase had always been alone. He couldn't remember his biological parents because he was adopted when he was only two years old. His adoptive parents had told him that his biological father left his mom before he was even born and two years later his mother died. An accidental drowning the papers had said. Chase caught on quickly as soon as he was old enough to understand, that he was not wanted. His adoptive parents wanted nothing to do with him. That was why his first word to his family had been to the maid, calling her mom when he mistook her for his mother. He had been raised exclusively by his parents' maid and butler. He had discovered at an early age that he was adopted only so his parents received good publicity.

His adoptive father was a businessman and had time for nothing else. Chase's adoptive mother was the same way with her fashion line. In public, Chase was their beloved son who got whatever he liked. But in private, he was to leave them alone. If he was to speak to them, he was to refer to them as Arthur and Helen. They made it clear to him that he was not their son but he could live there so long as he played the part of a dutiful son in the public eye. They did not get along with each other either. Helen was an alcoholic and Arthur had anger issues.

Chase had learned that firsthand when he was eight years old. He usually stayed hidden away in his room playing with his toys because whenever he was home that was where he was ordered to stay. But a classmate had invited him to a birthday party and it was the following day so he went downstairs to ask Arthur permission to go. He had been beaten so badly that he never dared ask for anything again. Soon after that first beating, he soon began receiving regular beatings whenever Arthur was frustrated with work. Helen was too drunk to do anything about it and if she was in the room she would simply sit down and watch. Every now and then she even added in a slap or kick.

The maid, Doris, and the butler, Lionel, tried to make up for his parents' abuse. They would buy him unnecessary gifts and every now and then, for no apparent reason, Doris would hug him and hold him there for a few moments. Lionel was an older gentleman and he would often sit down with Chase and just talk to him. They were always telling him to remember that most people were not as bad as his parents. That things would get better eventually. They never did and Chase grew to hate. He hated his parents and despised his mother for dying and leaving him in the hell that had been his home. At school he was withdrawn and talked to no one. Then when he was 13, he learned of his power. He had no idea what it was. But it terrified him. He remembered how it had come to him in the middle of the night and he couldn't control it. He had huddled in the corner of his bedroom crying softly so that Helen and Arthur would not hear, begging the toys in his room to stop levitating.

Soon after that he became addicted to the power. It was his only release for the anger that continued to build up inside of him. He felt better when he knew that he had this power. It was then that he began to talk to his fellow students. He created a different persona altogether. Someone that others would like. Thus Chase's tough, cocky exterior was born and that's how he allowed others to see him. There was only one whom he had allowed to see his real personality, but she was gone now. He'd left everything behind, even her. He supposed Kate could be included as well. He had slipped into his true self every now and then when he was with her. It was hard to keep a mask on at all times and Kate had been so kind and honest to him that he couldn't help himself. She had reminded him of the girl he'd left behind in Haversfield.

It had taken an exceptionally strong will for Chase to control himself with his power. He would not let himself use it on people, not ever. Even as the verbal and physical abuse continued with Helen and Arthur, he didn't let it get him to use. He instead used it in private, taking out his anger on inanimate objects. Eventually, Chase began staying out late and sneaking in when his "parents" had gone to bed. Then proceeded to sneak out especially early to go to school. This way he rarely saw them and so the abuse became minimal and life went on, a little better then before. School became his salvation and _she_, his savior.

But no one had warned him. About how addictive the power was. No one ever told him what would happen when he was 18 either. He remembered the day Helen and Arthur had learned of his power, on his 18th birthday. He shuddered at the memory, drawing in a sharp intake of breath. Enough of those memories. They would do him no good. Suddenly his thoughts turned to his biological father. He could feel his presence nearby. He closed his eyes and willed the spirit to leave and after a moment Chase could sense that his father's ghost was gone. When Chase had turned 18, this was a power he had obtained. The gift of being able to see and speak to the dead as long as they had yet to pass on to the afterlife. The spirits came to him and he chose if he wanted to see them or not. He had first learned of this power six months ago, when his biological father had called out to him.

Chase had only met his real father once when he was alive. He had found him after the car crash that had claimed his adoptive parents' lives. His dad had told him all about the covenant and how they had betrayed his family generations ago. Then he willed Chase his power and died shortly after. Chase didn't know what to do with what he had learned. He had inherited his adoptive family's enormous fortune but wanted nothing to do with it. Helen and Arthur had been evil and he wanted nothing to do with them or their money. He had immediately seen to it that a fourth of their money be given to Doris and Lionel, as well as the Collins' manor. Chase had tried to give all of the money to them but the two former servants of his adoptive parents refused and he'd barely been able to convince them to take a fourth of the wealth. And so the rest of Helen and Arthur's fortune sat in the bank gathering dust for all Chase cared. He kept only a minimal amount to sustain him for a little while.

So when his biological father had found him six months ago, he learned of this power. The power that allowed the dead to find him if they wished. It was at this time his dad demanded that Chase needed to avenge their family. He had told him of the sons of Ipswich and how they were the last of their bloodlines. His father ordered him to go and claim all of their powers on the days they ascended. When he had taken all of their powers and thus, all of their lives, he was to return to his father.

But after that night when he had fought Caleb. Losing had caused him to see what evil he had done and he hadn't wished to see his father again. Since Chase didn't wish to see his father, his father did not come. That was part of his gift. The spirits could only come if he allowed them to. Chase felt terrible for what he had done for his father. He would never forgive himself for killing that guy from the school in Ipswich he had gone to, undercover, so that he could get to the other sons. The guy had discovered his power and so he'd had no choice but to kill him. Chase remembered how he had vomited in the woods after he'd done it. He had felt so sick but he'd put on a fake smile and headed to the party where he knew the sons would be regardless. He had to. For his father.

Chase kicked at a twig that lay on the ground as he headed into the woods near the Gordon's house. What was nice about their house was that they lived a good few miles away from their neighbors so it was always very quiet. He sighed in tired frustration. Even though he felt as though he had found a new family here with the Gordons, he knew he couldn't stay there forever. Right now his life had come to a complete standstill but at least he was happy. It had been awhile since he had been truly happy. Again, Chase saw her face. Remembering the ways she smiled, her laugh, her voice. He shook the memories of her away. Knowing how he had left her the way he had, only made it hurt that much more. She was probably the only girl he would ever love and he had left her behind.

Chase was struck by the sensation that he was no longer alone. Then he heard the voice of a woman, whispering in his head. Though he didn't recognize the voice, he somehow felt that he knew her. He concentrated, using his power to call the spirit to him, his eyes clouding over into blackness. The next moment he felt a cool chill and the blackness faded from his eyes as he looked to see a woman standing before him. She appeared to be a wispy white figure that was barely solid as Chase could see right through her body to the trees behind her. Even though the woman was pale and see-through, she was very pretty. What Chase was drawn into, were the eyes. They were deep, sad eyes filled with the grief that could only come from great loss. The woman gazed at Chase steadily with her sad eyes and spoke after a moment.

"Chase..Chase, you've grown so much."

Chase stared. "Do I know you?" He asked her. A small smile threatened to grow on the woman's face.

"You may not remember me, but I remember you. I could never forget you. I'm just sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you, Chase. You know, you were the miracle I had been waiting for. You were beautiful and look at you now. You've grown into a handsome young man, Chase."

Right then Chase knew. He knew who this woman was and he could feel that it was true.

"Mother?" This time the woman did smile, but very slightly. She seemed to have trouble smiling. As if it hurt too much to do so. She reminded him of himself. Chase had rarely smiled growing up. He had certainly produced fake smiles often enough, especially when he was undercover at the sons' school a couple months ago. Chase sighed inside. So it would seem life had not been fair to him or his mother.

"Are you okay?" His mother asked.

She had actually taken a moment to stare into his eyes. She could see that past the calm, was a sense of deep sorrow and despair. It was something about Chase that most people never noticed. Chase said nothing and so she continued.

"Yes, I am your mother. My name is-"

Chase finished her sentence. "Elaine Pope."

Though the woman's eyes remained in her fixed sad gaze, her lips turned up in a smile. The smile faded soon after and though she could not physically touch him, she placed a hand close to Chase's cheek as if caressing it lovingly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, Chase. I know your life hasn't been easy and you deserve so much better. I'm sorry, I failed you."

"No you didn't. Don't be sorry. What was done to me was not your fault." Chase told her.

She nodded and slowly lowered her hand from his face. Concern filled her features.

"Chase, I found you out so that I could warn you."

Chase looked at his mother, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You are aware of your full abilities?" She asked him. Chase nodded solemnly and then lowered his head in shame, turning his head away from the spirit.

"Elaine, your son has become evil. I use my powers far too much and I use them selfishly."

His mother looked angry. "Don't you ever say that! Don't you ever talk like that again."

Chase was shocked by her sudden anger and could actually feel the fury that had burst from the spirit. He looked at his mother as she began to address him and he knew he needed to listen.

"You, are a good boy, Chase. You have the heart of a hero. You only did what you did out of love, for your father." His mother sighed. "You sometimes may be naïve, concerning your father especially, but you are kind and care when others are hurting. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes Chase, and no matter how many you make, I will always love you."

Chase didn't know what to say. Elaine's ghostly eyes glistened with tears but she held them back. "Now Chase, to why I needed to come here. The covenant, the sons of Ipswich, are in danger. People will come looking for them, and you, Chase."

Confusion filled Chase once again. "What? What people? I thought no one knew of the covenant."

"They do, and they are dangerous. Many will seek to exploit the covenant for it's power and others will try to destroy you. You need to be careful." Elaine glanced behind her as if she heard something. She turned back to Chase, her eyes wide. "I have to go now Chase. You must be careful and warn the sons of Ipswich, warn them of the smoking man."

Then she turned, as if to walk away, and faded into mist and was gone. Chase stared at the spot where his mother's spirit had been standing for a good hour, before he finally turned and headed back out of the woods. It was time for Chase to face his fears, and the sons of Ipswich.


	2. The Smoking Man

_**Chapter 2**_

**-The Smoking Man-**

_Monday 1:30 p.m._

Caleb held Sarah's hand as they walked across the campus of the private high school. The two had just finished with their classes for the day and were crossing the vast yard to meet with Pogue and Kate, when from the right, Caleb noticed Tyler and Reid standing nearby laughing together. The sons spotted Caleb and Sarah, and Reid called out to them, walking over to the two.

"Hey Caleb, beautiful." Reid greeted them with a nod to Sarah, trying to charm the ladies as always. Tyler's greeting was much more simple.

"Hi." Then the quiet son went silent again, scuffing the ground with his sneaker.

"Hey Reid, hi Tyler." Sarah said in greeting.

"Hey guys." Pogue called out to them approaching the group. Kate was with him. But something caused Pogue to stop just short of the others when he saw something. Kate followed his gaze and a smile broke out across her face, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Chase!" She exclaimed.

Chase Collins stood several yards away from the group of six watching them, his hands shoved in the pockets of his green coat. After exclaiming Chase's name, Kate raced across the yard to where he stood and hugged him tightly. Chase's eyes went wide in confusion and surprise. The sons had told Kate about how Chase nearly killed her when he cursed her two months ago, but strangely Kate had only said one thing. "He had his reasons I'm sure."

And immediately after, stated that she had forgiven him and occasionally would voice her wonder as to where Chase was. The occasional mention of Chase drove Pogue crazy to no end seeing as he loathed the guy. Caleb and the guys glared at Chase, their stances hostile. Sarah looked up at Caleb.

"Caleb, what's he doing here?"

Caleb looked just as concerned. He frowned in Chase's direction, worried for Sarah's safety. "Come on guys, lets see what this is about." He finally suggested.

They nodded, no trace of a smile could be found on any of them. Well, except for Kate. She grinned up into Chase's face after releasing him from her tight embrace. "Where have you been, idiot. I missed you."

Chase's face seemed frozen in stunned confusion. He had placed a spell on Kate before, a dangerous spell that could have killed her, and yet, not a trace of anger or fear or resentment of any kind on her face. Her arms were still on his shoulders and he became aware of this as the sons and Sarah walked over to them. Pogue was walking faster than the others and he reached them first, wrenching Kate away from Chase as quick as he could.

"Ow, Pogue!"

"Go stand by Sarah, Kate."

Kate looked furious. "Pogue-"

"Just do it Kate!" Pogue demanded, his voice filled with so much anger that Kate did as she was told. As soon as Kate stepped away, Pogue rounded on Chase.

"What the hell are you doing here, Chase?"

Before Chase could speak, Pogue grabbed him by the jacket and shoved him against the tree nearby. "What are you doing here, Chase?" He screamed at Chase again.

Chase stared calmly back at Pogue, suppressing the urge to feel scared and angry. Caleb, Tyler, and Reid reached them.

"Pogue, back off." Caleb said, his tone serious. Pogue looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and frustration.

"Pogue." Caleb said again. Finally Pogue stepped back, but not very far. Caleb turned to Chase. "You must be crazy showing up here, Chase."

"I'm not here by choice okay. I'd leave you guys alone but this is important." Chase informed him.

Caleb did not look happy. He started to speak, most likely to warn Chase off again but Chase spoke up before he could. "You're all in danger. I needed to warn you."

Caleb glared in anger. "Why? What are you gonna do, Chase?"

Chase looked startled at the accusation. Then Reid and Pogue were stepping forward, ready to pick a fight with him. Reid, always eager to use his powers, shouted a warning to his friends and sent an aurora of black energy shooting towards Chase. Caught by surprise, Chase dove to avoid it a moment too late and it glanced off his shoulder, sending him flipping to the ground. He got up perfectly all right but anger flooded through him and his eyes blackened, the urge to use his power in retaliation filled his soul. The sons readied themselves for Chase's attack, even Tyler, who was usually the last to react with violence. It surprised all of the sons when Chase shook his head and blinked, the blackness fading from his eyes until his green eye color returned. He was visibly shaking from the force it had taken to swallow the desire to use, to fight back. There was silence as the sons stared at Chase and Chase stared back. For the first time he realized the full amount of hatred the sons felt towards him. He slowly let his hands fall to his sides and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I know you have no reason to trust me. In fact, it would be mad for you to do so. But if you have any sense of honesty, know that I mean well."

"What are you talking about?" Pogue questioned suspiciously.

"You couldn't possibly understand." Chase muttered softly and turning to walk away, he glanced back. "Beware of the smoking man." Then he was gone, walking briskly away.

No one tried to stop him and after a moment Reid said; "He was just talking, lying."

Caleb wasn't so sure. He felt like there was more to Chase's unexpected visit.

"But then why didn't he use his powers? Did you see the effort it took him to restrain the intoxicating hold of the power. Before, he could barely contain himself with his power and now he was able to control it..something doesn't add up."

Pogue placed a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Come on Caleb, obviously he must have seen that he couldn't possibly beat us all, so he left."

Caleb nodded but he couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. Reid and Tyler turned to leave and as Pogue started to follow he turned to Caleb and said; "All I know is, that little shit better not show his face again. Or I swear I'll kill him."

_Monday 3:45 p.m. (Same Day) Nicky's Club _

The sons and girls were leaving their usual hang out spot, Nicky's, after spending nearly two hours there. Kate was obviously mad at Pogue. She made no attempt to hide her annoyance at the way he had treated her earlier. Sarah was unusually quiet and the sons continued to pretend their little encounter with Chase had never happened. As they left the club to go back to their cars, they paused when Reid and Tyler stopped to argue about which of them had successfully hit on a girl in the club.

This caused Sarah to smile. "Typical boys." She said to Kate trying to cheer her up, but only got a small strained smile from Kate.

"Caleb Danvers?" A voice questioned.

All of them turned to find the source of the voice. A man leaned against the wall of the club. He wore an expensive looking black suit and tie and had slicked back brown hair that was slightly graying. He appeared to be in his mid to late 40's and had pale gray eyes that stood out. The man gazed at them blandly and took a drag of his cigarette. Once he got their attention, he tossed it to the ground and stamped it out. Standing up straight, he walked over to them. Reid and Tyler paused from their argument upon noticing the man as he began to speak.

"Mr. Danvers, its good to finally be able to meet you. I've waited some time for this."

Caleb peered cautiously at the unknown man. "Do I know you?"

The man adjusted his tie and answered smugly. "You don't know me, Mr. Danvers, but I know you." He looked the other three sons over and added; "Of the sons of Ipswich I know much about."

He pulled a cigarette pack out of the inside of his suit jacket and replaced it after pulling a cigarette from it. He placed it in his mouth and lit it, inhaling and then exhaling smoke before speaking again.

"You four really do keep a low profile. Until the recent amount of activity in this little town, it took me awhile to locate you."

He took another drag on his cigarette and that was when Caleb pieced it together. This was the man Chase had warned them of, the smoking man. Caleb gave the sons a meaningful look, noting the man and the cigarette, and they caught on as well as to who this man was.

"How do you know us?" Caleb demanded, glaring.

The man gave him a small smile as Pogue spoke up. "Answer him! Did Chase put you up to this?"

The man finished exhaling smoke and chuckled softly. "Mr. Collins? Hardly. He isn't even aware of my existence. Actually, it was the rather loud incident between you sons and the previously mentioned Mr. Collins which alerted me to your location. Though Mr. Collins seems to have disappeared into the wind." He took another puff and stepped closer to Caleb.

Caleb winced and stepped away from the smoking man. A weird feeling had coursed through his body when the man had come nearer. An unsettling feeling that had made him nauseous and weak. It was like his power had gone from him.

"What was that?" He asked searching for an answer. The sensation had vanished as soon as he'd stepped away from the man and he had no idea what had just happened.

The man flicked his cigarette onto the cement and crushed it under his foot, giving Caleb that small smile of his. He then proceeded to pull a necklace out from under his dress shirt and held it out to display for all of them to see.

"Your powers are useless around me. This necklace, the symbol on it in particular, stifles the power you hold."

The sons stared at him in disbelief, and at the necklace which had a symbol which was like a backwards S with a line through it.

"Yeah right." Reid said to the man. His eyes blackened as he prepared to use his power but suddenly sparks flew from them. His black eyes glowed bright white before returning to their usual blue. He looked shocked and that quickly became anger.

"Son of a bitch! Well if I can't blast you then I'll just beat you the good old fashioned way!"

Reid stepped towards the man, raising his fists in a menacing way. The smoking man sighed in annoyance and unbuttoned his suit jacket, opening the left side to reveal a gun holster with a black handgun fitted snugly inside.

"I strongly advise against taking violent action towards me. It would be most unwise."

A black limousine with tinted windows pulled up to Nicky's club. The limo driver got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the side door. He stood there in silence, his face expressionless and partly hidden by the dark sunglasses he wore. The smoking man glanced at him and the driver nodded slightly to him. The smoking man returned the nod to the driver and turned back to the sons.

"Again, a pleasure to meet you all, including the lovely Miss Wenham and Miss Tunney, but it seems this conversation must be continued another time. I have other matters to attend to but believe me, I am not finished with the sons of Ipswich." He smirked slightly at them before walking over to the car.

He paused to light another cigarette and after exhaling he got into the back of the limo. The driver shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. For a moment he paused, looking straight at Caleb. Then he too, got into the car. The limousine pulled away from the club and drove off. For a moment they all remained silent. Finally Reid turned around to the others looking very concerned.

"What was that?" Reid wondered out loud.

Pogue seemed confused. "So, this means..Chase was telling the truth."

"But why would he warn us?" Reid asked, matching Pogue's confusion. "He doesn't care about us so why would he do that?"

Kate frowned at them. "Why are you guys like that? Why can't you give Chase a chance?"

Everyone looked at her and Pogue spoke up. "What are you talking about, Kate?"

Caleb piped up. "Kate, Chase is no good. He tried to kill me. He nearly killed Pogue and he could have killed you and Sarah."

"But he didn't." Kate replied, folding her arms and standing her ground.

Surprisingly Tyler spoke up. "He is the heir to the bastard son of Hagan Pope. He's dangerous."

Kate glowered at him. "His descendants in no way make him a bad person. It's not his fault who his ancestors are." She then rounded on Caleb. "And how can you judge him? You don't even know him."

The sons were astounded. They didn't know how to react. It was then that her best friend stepped in. "Kate, come on, girl to girl, Chase is bad news. He almost killed you."

Kate shrugged it off. "No, he cursed me. He never intended for me to die. Besides, he was a really good friend. Sometimes when he was with me, I could tell he was being himself and being honest. And he didn't kill any of us after all now did he. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Are you in love with this guy, Kate?" Pogue demanded, glaring at her accusingly. "Because you just can't seem to get him off of your mind."

Kate's expression grew sad. "We're just friends, Pogue." She stepped up to him and caressed his cheek. "It's you I love." Then she kissed him. When she pulled away, she laid her head on his shoulder and smiled contently. The argument forgotten for now.

Again Tyler surprised them by being the one to speak next. "So we should find him then."

All eyes landed on the youngest of the Ipswich sons and Sarah started to nod in agreement.

"You're right. He was truthful before when he told us about the smoking man. We really need to find him. We need answers."

_Monday 9:03 p.m. (Same Day) Danvers' Manor_

After several hours of asking around campus in search of where Chase may have gone, they had found nothing. A bit disheartened, the group decided to head back to Caleb's house to decide their next move. Their guard went up as soon as they pulled into the driveway, because parked in front of Caleb's house was the black limousine. The smoking man was here.

They wasted no time parking and hurrying towards the house. As they did, the driver's door opened and the driver stepped out. The group hesitated, but the man simply tilted his head towards them in acknowledgment of their presence. Again, his face was impossible to read. The driver continued to watch them as they headed to the front door and then they were inside. No sooner had they entered the expansive foyer when voices could be heard from the next room. They went into the room, Caleb leading the way, to find Caleb's mom seated on the sofa near the fireplace. Not surprisingly, she was emptying a straight vodka, most likely not her first drink of the night. Caleb was used to his mom drinking herself to oblivion at night. She had done it every night since his dad had left, years ago. But the difference now, tonight she was not alone. Standing near the fireplace in his black suit and tie was the smoking man. He had been speaking to Caleb's mother but stopped when the sons and girls entered the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pogue demanded.

The sons shared equal glares at the man. Reid stepped forward with his fists clenched, looking to hurt. Pogue placed a hand on Reid's chest to keep him from getting too close.

"You have no right coming here." Caleb informed the man unpleasantly.

"Caleb, learn some manners. Mr. Werner is a guest in this house and you will treat him accordingly." His mother said frowning at her son. She then turned back to the man as he was lighting a second cigarette. "Apparently we went to school together."

Caleb sighed, his embarrassment temporarily overcoming his anger. His mother was definitely drunk already. He was embarrassed further as his mother smiled at the man and said;

"I hope you don't take offense, Mark, I don't remember many from high school." She gestured with her glass. "Especially with all the drinking."

The smoking man politely smiled. "Don't worry Amy, it's quite all right. I have a forgettable face. Now I have greatly enjoyed your company my dear, but I should really be on my way."

Caleb's mom appeared disappointed and her face fell slightly. "Oh? Is that so?"

"I'm afraid it is. I have a meeting I simply must attend."

"So late?" She questioned curiously.

The smoking man put out his cigarette in the ashtray and gave her his small smile. "In my kind of work, these meetings are necessary."

Caleb's mom gave a small laugh, clearly the result of her drinking. "Well you simply must tell me all about what you do sometime."

"Yes, sometime." He replied and tilted his head to Caleb's mom in a polite gesture. "Good night, Amy, have a pleasant evening."

He then walked past the group and they heard the front door open and close. Leaving the girls inside despite their protests, the sons followed. He was waiting for them, leaning against the limo as he lit a cigarette. Caleb couldn't believe how many he went through in a day. The man pocketed the lighter and looked up at them with disinterest. He blew out smoke and stood straight. The sons assembled outside and stared back at the smoking man, unsure if they were to speak first or wait for him to take the initiative. The smoking man spoke first.

"I have information."

"What?" Caleb asked bluntly. He didn't want this man around any longer than was necessary.

"Information that I need you to use."

"What kind of information?" He questioned with suspicion.

"A location."

"Of what?" Caleb asked, slightly curious.

"Of whom, actually. The infamous Chase Collins. I received information from..certain individuals and now I'm here to tell you where he is. You have been searching for him if I'm not mistaken." He said it in a tone that said he knew exactly what he was saying. "He is currently living in a small town near Ipswich. A town called Durnom. Go to the club called Varsity, you will find him there."

"Why do you want us to find him? Huh? Why is he so important to you? Who are you?" Reid asked, bombarding him with questions they were all wondering.

The man ignored his questions and opening the back door, he glanced back at Reid and said; "Find him."

Then he got into the car and the sons watched until the car was out of sight. They stood there in silent confusion for a moment before Caleb finally spoke.

"Tyler, get the girls. Durnom is about a twenty minute drive from here. We're leaving now."


	3. Misguided Sons of Ipswich

**Author's Note: I do not claim ownership of the song used in this chapter. **

_**Chapter 3**_

**-Misguided Sons Of Ipswich-**

_Monday 9:27 p.m. (Same Day) The Varsity_

Durnom was a small town just like Ipswich and the club was not hard to find. It was one of the only buildings still lit up. The faint sound of music could be heard as they pulled into the nearby parking lot. There were dozens of cars and as they entered the club, Caleb couldn't believe how packed the place was. It was a large well-lit room and music blared deafeningly loud. There were people dancing, drinking, and just all around having a good time. The current song ended and cut off altogether. The voice of a guy speaking on a microphone sounded out, coming from the center stage which was directly opposite of the door they had just come through. Caleb recognized that voice. It was Chase Collins.

"Hey, is everybody having a good time tonight?" Chase asked the crowd and cheering broke out. They were definitely enjoying themselves. "Okay, well all the regulars already know me, but for those of you who don't, my name's Chase Collins and I'll be singing you a song relating to my own life."

The sons and girls were surprised. Caleb never figured Chase to be the singing type. They got as far as the bar before it was too packed to get any closer and stopped there, watching Chase as he placed the microphone to his lips and began to sing.

"_I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight." _

Chase raised the microphone closer to his lips and closed his eyes as the music flowed in him.

"_And I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away. No I can't stand the pain."_

A brief pause and then he broke into the chorus.

"_How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me?"_

Caleb got the feeling that this song was strongly relating to the night when he and Caleb had been in a fight to the death. So Chase did regret the things he had done?

"_Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me. I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, I wanna start this over again. So I try to hold, on to a time when, nothing mattered, and I can't explain. What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done. No I can't."_

The music pounded as it grew loud again. Caleb began to feel slightly sad but it wasn't him that was sad. He began to wonder if Chase's power was somehow subconsciously mixing with his voice, letting his own feeling and emotions spread to his listeners.

"_How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream. How could this __happen to me?"_

He trailed off and the music ended. Chase thanked everyone and as he did so, looking out at the crowd, he saw them. He paused for a moment and then said goodnight to everyone before walking off the stage and coming over to the sons and Sarah. Kate wandered off to the bathroom right after Chase reached them. He was the first to speak.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." It was a statement, not a question.

Caleb answered him. "You were right about the smoking man. He came to see us. Somehow he knows where I live and where we hang out."

"We want to know everything you've got on this guy. What does he want? Who is he?" Pogue added.

Chase hesitated before replying. "I don't know."

Reid laughed in disbelief. "You don't know? This is just great. I'm so glad we came here."

Caleb glanced at him and then back at Chase. "Well at least tell us how you heard about the smoking man. How did you know he would come looking for us?"

Chase averted his gaze and found the floor.

"Chase?" Sarah questioned.

Finally he spoke. "You won't believe me. It sounds crazy."

"As crazy as the fact that our family bloodlines all pass on power to the firstborn son? Come on, how much crazier could it be?"

Kate stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had been so ready to see Chase again. To be able to talk to him again. Even after all he had done to her, to her friends. She had forgiven him and moved on. Kate sighed and turned the tap, placing her hands under the stream of water. She turned it off again and grabbed a few paper towels, drying her hands. She had begun to realize after she heard Chase sing that song, he hadn't even moved on yet. It wasn't normal to be over something like that this quickly. She wasn't normal. Maybe she was just letting this get to her too much. She rolled her eyes and turned, exiting the bathroom. No sooner had she done so, she was approached by a man. He looked to be in maybe his mid-40's and his gray blue eyes landed on her.

"Hi, I was just wondering. I thought I saw you with Chase Collins. Is that right?"

Kate met the other man's gaze. "That's right. You know Chase?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. My name's John. I'm Chase's father."

Kate was stunned. "Really? Does he know you're here? He's right over there."

She started towards the group but John stopped her. "No."

She stopped and turned back to him. "Oh?"

John seemed embarrassed. "Sorry. It's just, I haven't seen him for a long time."

Kate gave him a look of understanding. John reached into his jacket pocket. "Look, could you just give this to him for me." He held out a necklace with a pendant attached. A silver symbol which was like a curved line with another line running through it.

Kate took it from his hand and nodded. "Of course. Are you sure you don't want to see him? I mean he is your son." She shifted her eyes to watch Chase talking to the guys. When John didn't answer, she turned back but the man was gone.

"Well okay then." Chase said and there was silence all around. "You want to know who told me about the smoking man. Well my mom did."

Sarah tilted her head at him, confused. "What's so strange about that?"

"My mother's been dead for sixteen years."

"Well then how-" Sarah started before Chase cut her off.

"Part of my power when I ascended, is that I can see the dead if they come to me."

Caleb nodded in understanding. "When I ascended, I gained the ability to read the souls of people if I look deep into their eyes and wish to do so."

Caleb gestured in the general direction of the other sons. "Pogue gained the ability to heal others when he ascended, and Reid can heal various illnesses, like poison and stuff."

"Yeah well something must be going down to make my deceased mother come to see me after all this time." Chase put in and then noticed Kate returning from the bathroom. As soon as she came to stand by them, he began to feel funny and he thought the sons noticed and felt it too.

Kate walked up to him. "Chase." She took his hand and placed the necklace in his palm. "Here, your dad wanted me to give this to you."

Upon contact with the necklace, Chase gasped in pain.

"Chase?" Kate asked in confusion and concern.

He gasped in agony and stumbled back against the counter of the bar. "Kate.." He choked out. "Who gave this to you?"

"Uh, um your dad did. Chase what's wrong?" Kate asked worriedly.

"My dad is dead! He died months ago when he willed me his power. Who gave this to-" Chase stopped short and collapsed to the floor.

"Get the necklace out of his hand!" Pogue yelled.

Tyler reached for it but as his hand grazed the necklace, he flinched from the sudden pain and stepped back. The sons recognized that necklace. It was the same one the smoking man had adorned earlier. It was then three men in dark clothes approached them, armed with guns. One of them Kate recognized as the man who had posed as Chase's father. The two she didn't recognize raised their guns at them, ordering them to back away from Chase. A trio of girls standing nearby spotted the guns and one of them screamed. Panic immediately ensued, people screaming and running in different directions. The one that had called himself John, walked up to Chase who had collapsed to his knees in pain. John grabbed him up by the jacket and shoved him against the counter.

"Do you know why you're in so much pain, Mr. Collins?" The man asked him.

Chase's head started to drop as he started to lose consciousness and John grabbed his chin, lifting his head back up so Chase's eyes were level with his own.

"This necklace in your hand is draining your power. Since you have so much of it, well..it hurts a lot."

Following this comment, he took the necklace and placed it around Chase's neck. Chase's eyes rolled to the back of his head and a groan of pain escaped his lips. John slapped him across the face to keep him conscious.

"Hey, don't sleep on me now. I want you to feel it."

The sons looked on, helplessly. They couldn't use their powers this close in proximity to the necklace and the other two men had guns pointed at them. Caleb searched around wildly for some way to help Chase. It was then the smoking man walked into the club and over to them. John turned Chase around and tied his hands behind his back before forcing him out of the club. The smoking man blew out smoke and smiled at the sons and girls.

"Thank you all so much for helping me procure the extremely elusive Mr. Collins." He stood for a moment longer, smiling at them. Then he turned and followed the other man outside.

The other two lowered their guns and left as well. Caleb raced outside after them, the others close behind but the smoking man's limousine was already down the street and soon gone from view. Pogue raced for his motorcycle.

"I'll catch up and follow!" He called back to them. With that said, he put on his helmet and was off.

Pogue trailed the car for about thirty minutes. He kept his distance, with the car barely in his sights so that he wouldn't alert them to his presence. For a moment he lost the car and as he passed a large warehouse which was seemingly abandoned, he nearly missed it. The black car was parked in the back of the building, barely in view of the road. Pogue kept going so he wouldn't get spotted and pulled to the side of the road, well out of range of the warehouse. He tugged off his helmet and concentrated, his eyes clouding into blackness.

"Caleb." He spoke out, calling to his friend. He could feel that Caleb could hear him and he continued.

"I found Chase. They've taken him to a warehouse about a half hour outside of Ipswich. It's a straight shot. I'll wait for you here." He then sat astride his bike, waiting for them.

Chase had been taken to some kind of a warehouse or storage facility. The necklace had stopped hurting him after awhile but he could feel it. Like a large weight hung around his neck. He could feel that his body was completely drained of all paranormal power. When he wore the necklace, he was completely normal. After the car stopped, Chase was forced out of the car by two of the men. The man who referred to himself as "John", switched places with one of the men holding Chase's arm. The man who switched with John went to stand outside the building, clearly as guard. Chase was taken into the building and the smoking man followed. It was one big room and surprisingly well-lit. It had brick walls and concrete flooring. Waiting for them inside, was a man possibly in his 30's with brown hair and green eyes. The eyes reminded him of his own eyes. The man wore blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and a brown jacket. The man crossed the distance to them and smiled at Chase pleasantly.

"Chase Collins. It's great finally getting to meet you after all these years. Based on your previous actions I see you've turned out just like your father."

Judging by Chase's blank stare, apparently introductions were in order. "My name is Shawn Austin. I'm your uncle, Chase."

Those words completely threw Chase off guard. "What?" Was all he could manage to utter.

"Your dad was my brother. Oh, but don't worry, I hated the bastard." He waved his hand in the air, as if to dismiss the topic and continued. "So anyways, now that we're acquainted. I would really like to apologize for how you were brought here. I just couldn't risk anyone stopping us from meeting. Now as to why I brought you here, it's quite simple. I have a proposition."

He motioned to one of the men that flanked Chase and they untied his hands. Austin then peered into Chase's eyes.

"I want you to join me. Together we can make this world a better place. All you have to do is will me the power of authority to the covenant. Yes, you do have the power to do that. Any existing member of the covenant can will someone with the power, the authority over the covenant. You simply say the words and it won't even kill you. Think of all the good we could do for the world."

He paused when a grin broke out across Chase's face. Chase shook his head slowly, as if disappointed by how poorly Austin had given his speech.

"I can't believe how cliché you are. It's just like the typical villain to claim taking absolute power will be for the greater good. The only person it will serve is you. I know better than anyone, how addicting the power can be. Though I am intrigued that you have power too. I thought that only went to the firstborn son."

Despite his annoyance at Chase's mockery of him, he answered. "You heard wrong. The sons of Ipswich are a misguided bunch it would seem. I am not a villain who wants to take over the world. I really do want to use it for the benefit of the people. Think of the crime we could stop with these powers. We'd be unstoppable."

Chase was quick to reply. "See, there you go again with the self-gratitude. I know how to lie. You have yet to master that technique. I can read the hunger for the power in your eyes. Once I willed you the power of authority you would immediately expel all members of the covenant, stripping us of our powers and taking them as your own. What I did a couple months ago. I was an idiot and that kind of mistake isn't gonna happen again. In fact, I think you know you won't be able to talk me into it. You just love to hear yourself talk don't you."

Austin's eyes narrowed. "You're a smart ass too, just like your father. So then let me get this straight, you're saying.." He trailed off, waiting for Chase to finish his sentence.

"I'm saying no, never. I've learned how destructive this power can be and what it can do to a person if you let it consume yourself. I won't let that happen again."

"That's disappointing." Austin said and took a few steps closer to Chase, his eyes studying him. Then announced; "I have had three people will me their power."

Chase was once again surprised. There were others with powers like his own? Others not of the bloodlines? How could this be possible? Unless there were other bloodlines he and the covenant sons had no idea existed. This seemed very likely right about now. Disregarding the fact that there were others like them, Austin had three people will him their powers? Chase stared at him, his eyes widening. The first remnant of fear entered his consciousness. If that was true, this man was extremely powerful.

"So you see, I generally get what I want, Chase. I just need you to say those words. Will it to me, now." He made the demand lightly but it was thick with threat.

Chase pushed the fear away. He didn't have time to be afraid. Maybe this was the price he had to pay for what he'd done to the sons. He clenched his fists tightly and glared at Austin.

"No." Was all he said but it seemed like the very air around the room had stilled.


	4. His Mistake

_**Chapter 4**_

**-His Mistake-**

Chase collapsed onto the floor. He was badly bruised and bloodied from the beatings John and the other one, the name Carter he had managed to hear, had given him. The smoking man had disappeared awhile ago and Austin seemed to be getting more and more impatient as he paced back and forth. Finally he halted his pattern and turned toward Chase.

"I could make a deal with you." He proposed, smiling at him.

Chase pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, trying to stand, but Carter planted a foot on Chase's back and forced him back onto his stomach. Soon after the "convincing" began on Chase, he had quickly learned that both Austin and John had power like his own. Carter had exhibited no such thing so Chase could only assume he didn't have any such ability like the rest of them. Austin knelt beside him and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up so that Chase was looking at him.

"A fair deal I think. You will me the covenant and I will take control, but I shall expel you from the covenant with your powers still intact. You will be completely unaffected."

Chase stared at him. He could see the pure lust for power gleaming in his eyes. It reminded him of how he once was, and it made him sick. "I don't think so." He retorted.

All trace of a smile dropped from Austin's face. "I'm so very sorry to hear that."

A yell came from outside and then more shouts. The sound of glass breaking and several thuds before all was quiet again. The door to the warehouse burst open and the sons of Ipswich walked in, the girls close behind. Clearly, the sounds from outside meant the sons had taken the guards out of commission. Chase was surprised. They had come for him even though there was no reason to.

Austin glared at the sons with pure hatred and released his hold on Chase's hair as he stood up. His glare switched to John. "And just how exactly did they manage to find us?" He asked calmly but it was clear he was anything but.

John rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ah sorry boss, they must've followed us."

Austin seemed outright astonished at his idiocy. "Clearly." He uttered through clenched teeth.

He turned back to the sons but spoke to his subordinates. "John, put up your forcefield, now! We are getting the covenant from the boy, today."

With his eyes blackening, Austin used his power to send Chase flying into the nearby wall. He held him there, Chase's back pressed against the wall. Austin stood in front of him, his hand raised as he steadied his hold on Chase. He kept his distance to prevent the necklace around Chase's neck from stifling his own power. The sons started to rush forward but they didn't get far before John stepped in front of them, his eyes black as night. A blue light emanated from his hand and suddenly some kind of wall made of energy formed up in front of him, blocking the sons access to come any closer. John was only a few feet from the group but the wall he raised barred them from getting to him. The wall or forcefield was literally made up of power. It was invisible and yet they could see it because the forcefield gave off a bluish tinge.

Austin blocked out the sons and focused on Chase. "We could have done this the easy way."

He raised the other hand and brought a wooden crate flying through the air towards him. The crate crashed to the floor at Austin's feet and the top flew off. Inside were random tools and at least a dozen nails, each at least eight inches long and an inch thick.

"You call beating me into a bloody pulp as the easy way?" Chase inquired, his tone disbelieving.

The corner of Austin's mouth curved up into a sneer. "I call it amateur work. I underestimated what a kid like you could sustain. I won't make that mistake again."

The one hand was still raised in the air, keeping Chase pinned against the wall. With that hand, he flicked it and Chase's left arm slid up the wall, outstretched. He then proceeded to use his free hand to make one of the nails rise out of the box. Chase looked from the nail to his outstretched hand then back again.

"Oh shit." Chase managed to say before Austin sent the steel nail driving into his hand.

"Gah!" Chase cried out from the sudden and intense agony in his hand.

The cry attracted the attention of the sons and girls. Caleb took in the situation and saw Chase's hand impaled by the nail, blood dripping down the wall. Even though his mind was full of questions about the fact there were others with power like theirs, this was not the time to get those answers. He threw a shock wave of power at the forcefield. It crackled as it met John's own power but did little else. The other sons caught on and they all began sending their power against the wall, trying to break it down. Slowly but surely they could see progress was being made. It was beginning to wear down.

Austin raised another nail from the box. It hovered above his hand and he watched Chase struggle to free himself from the wall. He knew there was no way Chase could. His power was too great for any of them. He continued trying to persuade him.

"You have such potential, Chase. Why can't you see it? Think of how great you could be joining my side. With enough power we could bring this world to its knees."

Chase managed to choke out a laugh. "Ah, so finally the sugar coating melts away and we see the truth. It was good of you to finally admit it. Typical bad guy trying to go out and rule the world. You're pathetic. Aaah!"

He screamed as a nail drove into his right shoulder. The pain was unbearable but he swallowed hard and met Austin's eyes. His eyes were that of determination, a message that he would never give in. Austin just couldn't understand it.

"Why?" He asked Chase.

His expression was one of deep confusion and a yearning to know what was going on in his head. It would seem Austin did not appreciate being confused, for his tone quickly changed to anger.

"Why do you suffer for people who care nothing for you?"

Chase gave a pained cry as a third nail drove into the arm that already had a nail deep in his hand. Then two more nails slammed into his upper legs. He was in so much torment that all he could manage was a sharp intake of breath. Blood burst from the fresh wounds and he was now soaked in the crimson red liquid. As the sons bombarded the forcefield, it began to waiver. Against all four of their powers, it wouldn't last long.

"Boss! This shield isn't gonna hold much longer!" John shouted to Austin.

He started using both hands to keep the forcefield up, visibly trembling to maintain his hold on it. The sons continued their assault on the wall. Carter stood next to him, fists clenched as he waiting for the imminent fight.

The girls were watching Chase's agony as Austin tortured him and Sarah turned towards the sons. "Caleb, hurry!"

Austin spun around and started hollering at John to keep the shield up and used a few rather vulgar phrases along with it. The power that Austin had used to hold Chase to the wall faded as soon as he refrained from concentrating. Chase took advantage of the distraction. His mind raced with thoughts, searching for some idea of how to get out of this predicament. He kept thinking about the power. Then the thing that could stop it came to him. He had one free hand and he started working on the loop of the necklace around his neck. He felt it come loose and he let it fall into his hand. Chase quickly dropped his hand back to his side as Austin turned back to him after yelling at John. Austin took a moment to breathe deeply and regain his calm. His attention returned to his helpless victim.

"Explain it to me, Chase." Austin started and walked up to him.

He pulled the nail from Chase's shoulder. Chase moaned in pain. Austin let the nail drop to the floor and placed his hand on one of the nails in Chase's arm. "Explain to me why you are doing this."

"Gaahhh!" John's voice rang out and he went flying across the room.

The sons' power had finally broke down the wall and one of their shots had hit him head on. Carter watched John fly past him and fall to a crumpled heap. He went for his gun as the sons advanced but his weapon was no match for their power. A surge from Reid sent Carter through the air and he hit the opposite wall hard with a sickening crunch. Austin tightened his grip on the nail in Chase's arm and he turned his gaze on the sons.

"Come closer. I dare you." Austin yanked the nail from Chase's arm.

Sarah winced. The sons' eyes faded to their regular colors. If they tried to attack now, their power might hit Chase as well. Austin moved on to his hand and pulled that nail out as well. Chase started to slump to the floor now that nothing was pinning him to the wall but Austin grabbed hold of his jacket collar. He shoved Chase against the wall and screamed at him.

"Why are you so foolish! Look at them. I said look!" He gripped Chase by the chin and forced his head towards the sons and girls who stood a few yards away. "These people tried to kill you. They would not shed a tear if you died. Why do you suffer so they can live? They care nothing for you!"

Chase was forced to stare in their direction and his eyes met Caleb's. He could detect concern in them. Caleb was truly worried about Chase's well-being. He couldn't understand why.

"I harmed them first. Caleb was only defending himself when he almost killed me. I don't hold any grudges against them. They have every right to hate me. But here they are, trying to save me."

Austin's grip had loosened on his face and Chase turned his head back to look at Austin.

"You ask me why I suffer so they can live? I do so because they deserve to live. They deserve to live more than you, more than me."

Austin's reply to this was a sharp tug that pulled one of the nails from Chase's upper leg. Chase gasped in pain. Austin held onto the nail, clenching it tightly in his hand.

"I give you this last chance. Join me. You could do great things with me. Here you are just some kid who means nothing to anyone."

"The power, it ages you. I stopped being a kid a long time ago. So have they." Was all Chase said in reply.

Austin slammed Chase into the wall once, then again, his head falling back and bashing into the wall each time. Blood continued to run from his multiple wounds and he was beginning to feel faint. As Austin was beating him against the wall, Chase leaned into him at one point and let the necklace drop into Austin's left coat pocket before being slammed into the wall again. Austin finally let go of Chase and somehow he managed to stay on his feet. He had to hold onto the wall with one hand though, because of the weak state he was in.

"That's not a no." Austin acknowledged. His voice sounded almost smug, like he sensed victory.

"You're right, Austin." Chase said.

Caleb felt his heart sink. Chase was going to side with this Austin guy after all. He should have known. Someone as bad as Chase could never change. That was his problem. He always tried to see the good in everybody and look where that got him.

"You're right." Chase continued. His head was lowered and his face hidden from view.

"They will never accept me as one of them. I've already ruined any chance of having a normal life with them by my actions. Life would be so much easier if I just willed you the power of the covenant and joined you in whatever endeavor you seem so keen on following. It would be so much easier."

Austin smiled. "That's right. With me things will be much easier. Go on Chase. Will me the power of the covenant. Go ahead."

Chase was silent. Pogue shouted curses at Chase. "Chase, you unbelievable asshole! You son of a bitch!"

Austin ignored them, his attention solely on Chase. "Go on. Do it. I..."

"Chase, don't!" Kate shouted.

Chase paid no attention to her. "I.." He trailed off and Austin tilted his head closer in case Chase was whispering it. He was not.

"Come on, say it. I.. will..." Austin urged.

Chase started again. "I..." He lifted his head up and met Austin's gaze. "I..think you should go to hell."

Massive relief flooded through Caleb and the others. He wasn't going to do it. That relief was short lived as Austin reacted. He grabbed Chase's jacket, his expression one of cold hatred.

"Undoubtedly that's where I will be going. But you first." Austin plunged the nail into Chase's stomach and then pulled it back out, releasing his grip on the coat.

Chase stood there for a moment bent over, clutching his stomach as blood gushed from the wound. His expression was contorted in pain and shock. Kate screamed and Sarah let out a loud gasp, her hands against her mouth. The sons stared in horror as Chase stumbled back against the wall. When he hit the wall he slid down, leaving a smear of gore behind. He fell face down into a pool of his own blood and went still.

"You bastard!" Kate screeched in anguish.

She tried to run at Austin, wanting to hurt him. Pogue stepped in front of her and she fell into his arms sobbing; "He killed him. He killed him." Beating her fists against his shoulders.

Caleb stared sorrowfully at Chase's body. The guy may have been a jerk and extremely dangerous. But he had died saving their lives. Caleb wasn't about to let his sacrifice go to waste.

"You'll pay for that." He informed Austin and he advanced on him.

Reid and Tyler followed close behind. Their eyes began to blacken as they prepared to attack him. Austin grinned and turned to face them. John was slowly regaining consciousness and this only made Austin's smile widen. He let the nail soaked in Chase's blood fall to the ground, and walked a few steps towards the sons. John grunted as he pulled himself to his feet and walked over to stand slightly behind Austin.

"Let me boss." John murmured softly.

He swayed slightly from side to side, anticipating the fight. Austin tilted his head to look at John. Apparently some sort of message had been conveyed between them because John raced towards them. Just then from the outside, a half dozen men wearing suits and armed with guns came running in. Caleb shouted orders to keep anyone from panicking.

"Pogue, protect Kate and Sarah! Reid and Tyler, take care of the guys in suits! I've got superpower boy here."

John heard Caleb call him this as he ran forward and a grin broke out across his face. He was nearly upon him now and his eyes clouded into blackness.

"Oh you like that, huh?" Caleb commented. "How about this?"

He sent a ball of power shooting towards him. John easily dodged it and reached Caleb. He placed a hand to Caleb's chest and sent a surge of power into his body. Caleb fell back but was quick to retaliate with another attack and this went on back and forth. Meanwhile two guys in suits went for Pogue and the girls, armed with semi-automatic machine guns. The two suits opened fire and Pogue lifted a hand and raised a shield. It was in no way as big as the one John had created and it wasn't going to hold for long.

"Reid!" Pogue called out.

Reid was blasting a man into a wall when he heard his name. Glancing around, his ears quickly took in the semi-automatic machine gun clatter and then Pogue's distress. With the men completely unaware of Reid's presence, they didn't stand a chance. He sent a shock wave of energy flowing through the air at rapid speed which knocked both men to the ground, unconscious. Pogue lowered his shield and went back on the watch for any new dangers. Reid turned back to the remaining four suits that Tyler was fighting. He had to continuously raise a shield to fend off the bullets but every now and then he got in an attack, knocking one of them out commission. When Reid joined the fight, the armed guys started to panic. Their attacks became more desperate and sporadic.

John was cocky and thought he had a sure win. Caleb knew this was his downfall from the beginning. His opponent's overconfidence reminded him of how Chase had been when they fought. That thought of course led him to remembering how Chase was dead and the brutal way he had been killed. These thoughts had caused him to charge longer than he had planned and as he sent it hurtling at John, he barely got out of the way. The energy slammed into the far wall, leaving a huge gaping crater in it. John looked at the gouge in the wall and then back at Caleb.

"Whoa, angry are we?"

"Shut up!" Caleb shouted and sent energy at him, then jumped out of the way as John counterattacked.

"Finish this John. Quit playing with him." Austin shouted in annoyance.

John glanced his boss's way and froze. Caleb halted his movements as well and followed his opponent's stare.

The last of the suits fell. Reid and Tyler gave each other a high-five, congratulating each other as Pogue and the girls came over to them. They all noticed the sudden hush that had fallen in the room and turned around to find out what was happening. Chase. He was struggling to stand.

"Do you know what your mistake is?" Chase asked.

He was breathing heavily and one hand clutched the gaping wound in his stomach. His body was drenched in blood. The right side of his face was covered in it from when he had fallen face first into a puddle of gore. He took a labored step closer to Austin. His left arm hung limply at his side and he dragged his left leg as he moved towards him. After the initial shock wore off, Austin looked smug, still confident of his control over the situation.

"I make no mistakes." Austin retorted and raised his hand to send a surge of power into Chase.

Nothing happened.

"Wha-what?" Austin stammered in disbelief and tried again as Chase drew gradually closer.

Again there was nothing. Chase motioned with his good arm and sent a nail from the ground across the room. It slammed into Austin's upper leg and he drew in a sharp intake of breath, clutching his wounded leg but refusing to yell out. Panting from the pain he asked Chase in disbelief; "How? How can you use when you wear the necklace?"

Chase reached Austin, stopping about a foot or so away, their eyes met and Chase repeated; "Do you know what your mistake is?"

Austin continued to stare at him in disbelief and then as his mind flooded with thoughts, he slowly lowered his gaze to his jacket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace. It did not hurt anymore because it had already fully absorbed his power from him. Even if he threw the necklace far from him, it would take several minutes for him to regain his power. As this cold, hard fact became realized, he stared at Chase unbelieving.

"My mistake..?" He finally managed to utter.

Chase leaned forward. "You underestimate the sons of Ipswich."

With that, he struck Austin in the jaw with a perfect right hook. Austin spun and fell to the ground, out cold. Chase turned his gaze to John. The glare was so intense that they practically burned into him and John put up his hands.

"Heh, uh..surrender?" He asked sheepishly.

"What a mess." All eyes turned to the source of the voice. It was the smoking man. "I told Austin he was in way over his head."

Chase slowly started to sink to the ground. Caleb was nearest to him and so he hurried over and caught him before he could fall. He put Chase's good arm over his shoulder so that he could hold him up. With Caleb supporting him, the two started to walk back to the others.

"You think you can get away with this? Just knock down my boss and leave?"

The voice belonged to Carter. He was standing by the wall where he had been thrown and he started towards Caleb and Chase. He was sporting a black eye and one hand held his ribs, several were most likely broken from when his body met the wall. He walked towards Caleb and Chase and started ranting at the younger of the two.

"This is all your fault." Carter claimed, looking furiously at Caleb. "If you and your friends hadn't interfered then the covenant would be ours!"

"Gee, we're so sorry about that." Reid remarked sarcastically.

Carter didn't even seem to hear him. He only saw Caleb. "It's your fault. All your fault." He was only a few yards away when he added. " I have to fix it."

Suddenly there was a gun in his hand. Caleb wasn't sure if it had been there the entire time and he just hadn't seen it or what. But he didn't have time to think. All he had time to realize was that he was dead. There was no way the guy would miss at that close a range and Caleb didn't have time to use his power. Caleb closed his eyes in acceptance of the inevitable and the gun went off. He slowly opened his eyes when he didn't feel any pain. Then he understood what had happened.

Chase had slipped in front of Caleb, his back to the gunman. The bullet had pierced his body instead. Chase collapsed into Caleb's arms and Caleb just held him. He didn't know what else to do. Multiple shots went off.

Over Chase's shoulder, Caleb could see the smoking man firing multiple rounds into Carter who collapsed to the floor, blood flowing from his body. His eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"C-Caleb.." Chase gargled out through the blood that was quickly filling his mouth.

"Don't talk, Chase." Caleb told him in a soothing tone. "Save your strength."

"Caleb don't think better of me. I was dead either way. That guy just shot a corpse, that's all." Chase managed to gasp out through his labored breathing.

"Don't say things like that, Chase!" Kate exclaimed. "Pogue can heal you."

At those words Pogue remembered his ability and hurried over to kneel beside Chase's dying form. He placed a hand over the gaping wound in Chase's chest and the other hand felt around until he found the bullet wounds. These were the injuries stealing Chase's life away and so needed to be healed straight away.

"Chase just hold on.." Caleb murmured.

But Chase didn't hear him. His eyes rolled back in his skull, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Chase..?" Sarah started, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Chase?" Caleb echoed. "Chase!"

But there was no response from the mortally wounded young man.


	5. Avoidance Vs Digging Into the Past

_**Chapter 5**_

**-Avoidance vs. Digging Into the Past-**

_Three days later...Thursday 9:38 a.m._

"He's awake!" Kate shrieked, running out of one of the guest bedrooms in Caleb's enormous house.

Pogue trailed slightly behind his girlfriend looking much more calm about this new development but smiling at how happy she was at the moment. Reid poked his head out of one of the rooms further down the hall.

"Say what?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Tyler questioned as he exited the bathroom across from the room Reid had his head poking out of.

"Hey guys, what's everyone shouting about up there?" Caleb called out from the base of the stairs, staring up where Pogue could be seen near the banister.

Sarah came over to stand beside Caleb and followed his gaze upward with matching curiosity.

"Chase is awake." Pogue said once, before following Kate back into the guest bedroom Chase was in.

The green-eyed Son was already getting dressed in his torn and bloodied clothes when the girls and the other Sons arrived in the bedroom. He didn't even look up when he heard them enter and instead put his green jacket on.

"Going somewhere, Chase?" Caleb asked a tad more unfriendly then he'd meant it to come out.

Fully dressed now, he turned his eyes onto the group of six assembled in front of the door he needed to leave from. "Yeah I'm getting out of here."

"Why? Where are you going?" Kate asked, growing upset. "You've only just healed."

"I came and warned the Sons of Ipswich. I did what I came to do. Now I'll get myself out of your lives. Austin was right about one thing. We're not friends. We never really were. I'm not wanted here so I'll go." Chase told them.

The doorbell rang but Caleb and the others barely paid it any attention.

"So that's it?" Caleb asked the other man. "We save your life and you're just gonna leave without any explanation about why these people wanted to kill you so bad? Heck they seemed pretty okay with seeing all of us dead."

"You saved my life and I saved all of yours. Now we're even." Chase told him.

"Even? Are we forgetting when you tried to kill me? And nearly killed Pogue and Kate on top of it!" Caleb retorted with growing anger.

Chase paled considerably at the mention of what he'd done to them only a little over two months earlier. He especially remembered the student he'd killed, Christian Baron, when the kid had found out about Chase's powers. He'd had no choice but to kill him because otherwise his entire plan against the Sons would have been ruined at the very beginning. The doorbell rang again but it was as though no one even heard it.

"I'm sorry about that." Chase finally murmured and pushed past the group and out of the bedroom.

He wasn't familiar with the house but fortunately the stairs leading to the foyer and the front door was right next to the room he had inhabited the last three days. He'd been asleep but Kate had filled him in on how long and what had happened while he had been unconscious. Pogue had called the police without leaving his name and the group of six, with Chase in tow, had hightailed it out of the warehouse and back to Caleb's home. Later they'd learned that someone had set fire to the warehouse and it had been completely engulfed in flames by the time the cops had arrived. The inferno had completely destroyed the building and any evidence that may have been inside and no bodies had been found.

The police were calling it a possible case of arson but had no further leads. This was the second incident of arson in the past two months. The first incident had occurred with the burning of the old Putnam barn. In other words, there was no sign of Austin or the smoking man and the police didn't have any idea what had actually happened in that warehouse. The Sons planned to keep it that way too.

Chase could hear the others following him down the stairs and Kate was in the lead. "Chase! Chase, wait! Please!"

Though it was difficult because Kate had truly been a good friend to him, he forced himself to ignore her and yanked open the front door to the manor. Chase froze as soon as he did so because a young woman that looked to be his age was standing there with her hand raised, about to ring the doorbell for a third time. She had light brown hair cut just above her shoulders and blue eyes. She was wearing black jeans, a nice red shirt, and a black jean jacket to match her pants. When the door opened she lowered her hand and immediately flipped out a small notebook and a pen without looking up.

"Caleb Danvers..?" The girl started but then her eyes moved up to look at him and she suddenly screeched. "Chase! Chase Collins as I live and breathe!"

"Trish..? Oomph!" Chase grunted as the brown-haired girl barreled into him with a great bear hug.

The Sons and girls arrived into the foyer near the door in time to witness a girl they didn't know hugging Chase as tight as she could. She took in his bloody and torn clothing as she stepped back.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" The girl asked worriedly.

"I'm fine it was just a...uh, animal that got injured. I tried to help it and got blood on me and stuff." He murmured his pathetic excuse.

The girl didn't seem to believe him one bit but she ignored that he was lying and instead chose to give him a solid punch on the arm. "Why did you leave like that?" She demanded.

"Uh, who do we have here?" Caleb asked.

Reid noticed the girl at the door as well as the others and flashed her a smile. "Yeah, who is this beautiful gal?"

The girl placed her hands on her hips and glared at Reid. "Not interested." She tilted her head towards Caleb. "I'm Trisha Burns, writer for the local newspaper in Haversfield."

"Well, Chase?" She prodded, turning back to him. "Why'd you leave like that? Without a word to anyone and you were gone for months!"

"Trish.." Chase began but stopped dead at Trisha's next words.

With her blue eyes she looked dead into Chase's green eyes. "You broke her heart you know. But I suppose that's what you were always good at. Breaking hearts. But she of all people didn't deserve that and you know it."

After a long moment of silence, Chase spoke. "I did a lot of things I never should have done. But leaving was something I had to do. You couldn't possibly understand and I don't need you to. How did you find me anyway?"

Trisha lowered her notebook and pen before answering. "Doris is worried about you. She hasn't heard anything from you for two months now. You have people back home that miss you. Why can't you ever seem to remember that?"

"Look I gotta get out of here, you got a car? Cause I need a ride." Chase asked her.

"Yeah, the silver one's mine, but Chase..." Trisha trailed off.

He walked past her, out of the house and over to a silver car parked out on the driveway. He got into the passenger side of the car and sat there staring straight ahead, waiting for Trisha to drive him wherever he needed to go. The brown haired girl looked deeply sad at that moment and she lowered the notebook and pen completely.

"_I_ missed you, Chase..." Trisha murmured.

She glanced at the six staring at her before wiping a tear that threatened to escape from her eye. Trisha shoved the door open further on her way out in her frustration and a minute later they heard the car pull out of the driveway with more speed than is typically advised on a narrow driveway such as Caleb's.

_Thursday (Same Day) 10:05 a.m. Gordon Household_

"So this is where you've been living all this time..."

"Trish, come on, don't start with me." Chase pleaded quietly, staring out the window of the parked car, at the two-story house before him.

"I'm not starting anything Chase. To start something, you have to be willing to participate in the conversation too. Since you're most definitely a man of many secrets, that won't be happening anytime soon, will it?"

He said nothing, choosing instead to open the car door and step out. The fifth son could tell she was upset with him but was not interested in getting into a serious conversation with her about it. When Trisha turned off the engine and got out on her own side, he stared.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I'm going to see who you've been living with all this time. Besides, I still have a story to uncover in Ipswich and until I do I'm going to need a place to stay. Maybe I can stay here with you?" She asked him, glancing sideways at her friend, then adding quickly when she saw the exasperated look crossing over his features; "Just until I find my story. Then I can go back to Haversfield."

He wanted to argue with her. Tell her he'd left Haversfield to get away from everything, to keep his old friends safe as well. Chase wanted to explain to her that she needed to stay away from him so she would be safe. But he hadn't the heart to take the hopeful expression off of her face. They had been good friends back in Haversfield and she didn't deserve to get thrown out of this place merely because he was uncomfortable having her there.

"And what story has brought you out here to Ipswich?" He chose to ask instead of saying what he really thought he should.

Before she could answer him, the front door of the yellow house burst open and two little girls raced out. They headed straight for him and he hugged Jill and Kiri to him as they each latched onto a leg.

"Where have you been Chase? Its been days and days!" The six-year-old Kiri exclaimed, pure joy at his presence was evident on her face as she grinned up at him.

"We thought you went away and weren't coming back." The older sister, Jill, pouted to him. "Why did you go away, Chase? Don't you like us anymore?"

"Oh, Jill...girls..." He got down on one knee so he could be on their level. "I didn't mean to make you sad. Of course I wouldn't leave you two. You're much too cute for that."

Kiri giggled, clearly forgiving him already. Jill, was not so ready to forgive. She gave him as stern a look as she could muster and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Why did you leave then?"

Chase thought quickly and stood back up, gesturing to the surprised looking girl of the same age standing a few feet away from him and the girls.

"I left to bring someone here. I'd like you to meet Trisha Burns. Trisha is a very good friend of mine from where I used to live." The green-eyed man explained.

Both of the girls' eyes widened as they shifted their gazes to peer up at Trisha. She smiled down at the children and held out a hand for them to shake it.

"You two can just call me Trish, okay?"

Jill smiled widely and attempting shaking the bigger girl's hand as professionally as a nine-year-old could. Kiri copied her sister, taking Trisha's hand as well. It was obvious the two were readily accepting this new person's arrival at their home. Chase suspected it might have something to do with him being back. He'd won the kids over again and they were welcoming to Trish, that was good. Of course, there was still the girls' parents to convince, and they had just come to the doorway. He smiled at the man and woman. Time to lay the charm on.

_Thursday (Same Day) 12:17 p.m. Haversfield, former Collins Manor, now under the ownership of Doris Hannigan and Lionel James._

"Caleb, what do you think you'll find here?" Sarah questioned her boyfriend.

He had taken an interest in Chase Collins ever since the guy had been discovered to be alive. Surprisingly it was Pogue, the one who seemed to hate Chase the most, who stepped in and answered her.

"Chase is one of the Sons, no matter what he did in the past. That alone is enough to get our attention. So we're going to try to figure out who this guy really is."

"I just wanna find out this guy's deal." Reid put in. "I mean, he pretends to be good but turns out to be an evil bastard, then comes back a couple months later and he's actually good? That just doesn't fit."

Kate placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the four sons. "About time someone listens to what I've been saying all along. Chase is really a good guy. He's as good as the rest of you and that stuff he did..I don't know why he did it either, but I do truly believe he's being the real Chase Collins now."

Sarah frowned at her friend. "How can you be so sure?"

The dark-haired young woman shrugged. "I just am."

"Well lets go then," Reid piped up. "Don't got all day here."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

He led the way with Sarah next to him, and approached the large front door of the massive estate that was even more grand than Caleb's own house. This was the place Chase had grown up in, where he'd lived until the day he'd decided to transfer to the school in Ipswich. Until the day he'd tried to kill Caleb for the power he had. Caleb rang the doorbell and a few moments later, the door was opened by an elderly man who stood tall as he regarded the six of them.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

Caleb was the one to speak. "We're here about Chase Collins. Do you know him?"

"The young Mr. Collins doesn't live here anymore." The old man told them. "He moved to Ipswich last I heard from the boy. Why? Is he all right? Did something happen to him?"

A woman's voice came from somewhere further in the house. "Lionel? Who is it?"

The person asking didn't bother to wait for his answer, coming to stand beside him in the open doorway. She was younger than the man who had answered the door, by perhaps a decade or so. She had curly brown hair that was slightly graying pulled back in a bun, a meek sort of attitude about her, but very kind eyes.

"Oh, so many, what brings you to this place?" The woman asked them.

Caleb recalled hearing the girl that had come to his home and knew Chase, mentioning the name of a woman who had been wondering about Chase.

"Excuse me, but are you Doris?"

The look that crossed her face told him that he was correct in his assumption and visible hope filled her soft gaze. "Yes, yes I am. How do you know my name? Have you seen Chase? Is he okay? Do you know where he is?"

Caleb was taken aback by the obvious concern these two people had for Collins. In fact, he was beginning to feel downright uneasy. First the girl who'd shown up, Trisha, and then these two standing a couple feet away from him looking at him with anxiety evident in their expressions. After what had happened between Chase and the Sons of Ipswich, Caleb hadn't even thought of the other man as being human. The events of late were causing him to remember Chase was a person too, and he obviously had people that cared about him.

He'd apparently gotten lost in his thoughts because Tyler pushed past him and addressed the woman's concerns.

"A girl named Trisha mentioned your name when she was talking to Chase earlier today."

Both people standing in the doorway visibly relaxed.

"Thank God, he's all right." Doris breathed.

Tyler ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, he's okay. We're not sure where he went though. Um, how do you know Chase?"

"Oh pardon me, introductions are in order for friends of Chase. I am the maid of the household, Doris Hannigan, and this is my co-worker and butler of the household, Lionel James. Please, come in, come in." The woman said, appearing ashamed for not thinking of doing so sooner.

None of them bothered to correct her on the relationship she presumed they had with Chase, and followed her through the house to the sitting room. They sat down on either sofas or chairs while Doris went off to make them tea. Meanwhile, Lionel sat down in a stiff chair by the unused fireplace and eyed each of them in turn. He was looking at them with suspicion again and then it disappeared and concern crossed over his face.

"I am not so optimistic as Doris tends to be. What has Mr. Collins done? He didn't hurt anyone did he?"

Caleb observed Kate and Sarah exchanging glances before Sarah spoke to the butler. "What makes you say that?"

He lifted his gaze in the direction Doris had gone to prepare the tea before resting his gaze on her. "Mr. Collins, or rather, the young Mr. Collins that you are familiar with, was a very withdrawn child. I can only imagine the pent up hatred that must have been growing inside of him all those years. He changed when he was..oh, thirteen I believe. I'm not certain why. Perhaps he was simply tired of what he had to endure."

"Endure? What do you mean by that?" Sarah questioned.

Lionel had everyone's complete attention but the man didn't get the chance to answer her because Doris came into the room and handed them each a cup of hot tea.

"So, did I miss anything?" The maid asked innocently.

From the confused and curious looks on their faces, she had her answer. Her gentle eyes hardened and she glowered at the man seated near the fireplace.

"And just what have you been telling them?"

"Nothing Doris, I merely expressed curiosity about what Mr. Collins has been doing of late, nothing more."

"You're a terrible liar, Lionel. You still believe he will turn out like those, those, monsters! Don't you? That's what you've been telling these people haven't you? That Chase has gone out and hurt someone, right? He wouldn't! Not my Chase!"

Pogue stood up, never the one to like being left in the dark about matters. "Settle down! Now somebody needs to explain to us what's going on."

Doris grew eerily silent and she shook her head from side to side slowly. After a long moment she said; "Chase wouldn't hurt anyone. Not even those who deserved it."

"And what if we told you he had?" Tyler asked bluntly.

Caleb winced. He hadn't been planning on doing such a direct approach. He took a breath and waited for the explosion of defensive remarks from Doris. They never came. Instead she gave a deep sigh of resignation and sat down on the sofa with Tyler and Reid, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

"We always knew it was a possibility." She admitted to them. "But someone like Chase would need a reason. And not a reason for himself. He was never one to be selfish. In fact, I always thought he should have cared a little more for himself than he did..."

The maid trailed off and for a moment they thought she wasn't going to say anything more. However, she shifted her position on the couch and stared into Tyler's eyes.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Chase was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Collins when he was two."

"We know he was adopted. And we know he killed his adoptive parents in a "supposed" car accident when he was 18." Tyler pointed out.

Again Caleb winced at the youngest Covenant member's statements. He was usually so quiet and yet here he was now directing the interview with the maid and butler to get straight answers.

Doris and Lionel seemed genuinely surprised by Tyler's words and Lionel stared at him. "Murdered them? It was a freak car accident. Lightning struck their vehicle! You can't plan that!"

Tyler looked like he was going to say more and Caleb feared he would spill that Chase had powers which could then trace back to them by connection, so he interceded.

"No, I suppose you couldn't. Now before, you called someone monsters and that you didn't believe Chase had turned out to be like them. Who did you mean?"

The butler was clearly reluctant to say anything and he stood up. "I think you should leave. Mr. Collins's private life is not ours to divulge."

With that he walked away only after he'd herded them all to the front door. Doris lingered by the doorway however, when they stepped outside, and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Chase is all right then? He's in good health? Is he trying to be happy?" She asked them softly.

Caleb found it strange that she would ask if Chase was "trying" to be happy, instead of simply asking if he was happy. He glanced over each of his shoulders at the other Sons and the two girls before looking at the maid.

"What happened in this house?" He finally asked.

He knew now that they were all wondering the same thing. The way the two former servants of the Collins's family had it written all over their behavior and the way they seemed to always be holding something back whenever they spoke.

Doris stared hard at Caleb. "They never wanted him. Never."

She spoke to them in a volume that was barely above a whisper and they had to listen closely to hear what she was saying. "They adopted him for their careers, so they would look good to everyone else. Everybody likes a family these days. The only love he ever got was from Lionel and myself and I swear to God, we tried our best to make him feel loved."

Doris was crying now, silent tears tracking down a slightly wrinkled face. "What they did to that boy nearly every, single day...well, it was enough to make me sick! I couldn't believe how well he managed to grow into a young man despite all of it. Perhaps because the older he got, the less we would see him around the house. He always was a smart boy."

She tried to rid her face of the tears and looked at all of them now. "If Chase has done something, there's a reason. Please, if you know where he is, look after him for me, would you?"

No one said anything. They were so confused and seemed to have more questions now that they were leaving, than what they'd had when they had first arrived. It was Kate who eventually answered the distraught maid.

"We will, Doris. I promise we will."


	6. Reasons

_**Chapter 6**_

**-Reasons-**

_Friday (Following Day) 1:03 p.m. Gordon Residence_

Chase felt like he was back to being a kid again, keeping out of sight from the man and woman who would hurt him if they so much as saw him when they were in a bad mood. There he was hiding in the guest bedroom the Gordons had given him when he'd first showed up at their doorstep two months ago in need of a place to stay. For other reasons of course. He knew no one in this house would ever even think to lay a hand on him. Trisha was downstairs with the Gordons having lunch. He'd avoided the family meal by saying he had something to do first. A total lie but he knew Emily would never let him miss a meal if all he had said was that he wasn't hungry, which he wasn't. After everything that had happened he couldn't even think about eating.

On top of all that, his past seemed to be catching up with him at a startling rate. First he'd learned about an uncle he never knew existed, and of course Trisha. Trisha Burns was born and raised in Haversfield. Chase remembered meeting her for the first time three years ago, when some guys at school thought it would be a good idea to start something with him and she had stepped in, listing off some interesting information which they all knew would be better left unknown by anyone else. That was the first inkling of suspicion he'd had of her possibly being a reporter or something. Trisha had turned out to be a reporter for the school newspaper but she preferred to be called a journalist. It sounded more professional she'd told him with a smile. They'd been friends ever since.

His thoughts trailed back to the events in the bar and the warehouse. There had been so much pain. Chase couldn't remember ever being in so much agony. He'd been so close to dead and the Sons had saved him. Now he found himself wondering if it would have been better if they'd just let him die. What right did he have to live when innocent people were dying? His whole life he wanted to belong. To feel like there were people who cared and could watch his back should he ever need watching after. He had made some friends in high school like Trish and a guy named Mark. Right before Junior year began though, Mark's parents had separated and as a nasty divorce began, Mark came to stay with Chase and his..legal guardians for awhile. When his "mother" smashed an empty bottle of liquor over his head after he refused to go out and get her more alcohol, Mark didn't understand why he wouldn't call the police on her. He'd snapped at his friend even as he lay bleeding on the floor, telling him he should stay out of things he didn't understand.

Because Mark didn't understand. His friend couldn't understand the desperate need to survive. There'd been an officer. Officer Schilles. The son of a bitch knew full well what was going on in that household and he did nothing. Worse yet, he made sure no one else would ever respond to 911 calls. Told every officer he was a trouble-maker and lived to make his parents lives miserable. If only they'd known it was the other way around in reality. Chase supposed he didn't help matters by appearing like the typical rebel teenager Officer Schilles made him out to be to everyone else. It was his way to hide his pain, pretending to not give a damn what anyone else thought about him. The green-eyed man didn't know if he could have survived without his public facade. Mark moved out that same night. He ended up moving out of town to go live with his dad soon after, far away. So much for having friends...

Of course, there had still been Trisha with him at school. And of course, _her_. He had been more his real self around her than around anyone else ever. Even more so than when he spent time with Trisha or Mark. _She_ had brought out the very best in him and he'd love her always for that. Chase regretted leaving her behind but he'd had to. Or he'd thought he had to. His father, his real father, had done a real good job messing with Chase's head. He truly believed going after the other members of the covenant and acquiring their power in retaliation for turning their backs on his lineage was what he was supposed to do. It had begun to feel like the wrong thing to do as he got to know the Sons and Kate, even Sarah...But the more he used his own power and the additional power his father had willed to him not long after they'd met and talked, the more he liked it. He'd liked it a lot.

He hadn't said anything to the Sons, but he'd made a promise to himself. No more using his power. Ever. The power was like an addiction. It made him feel like a God. It made him feel like he was capable of anything. But he wasn't. And thinking like that could get himself killed. It could get other people killed. He had learned that lesson the hard way after fighting Caleb at that barn, using Sarah as a hostage, hurting Kate, and Pogue...Chase kicked the wall absently with one booted foot. He'd killed that kid...Christian Baron. There hadn't been a choice. The guy had seen him using his power. He was going to tell people about it. He'd had to stop him. He had had no choice. That was what Chase kept telling himself anyway. He knew better about that too though. A kill was a kill.

Chase turned his gaze upward, towards the window and the afternoon sky outside. Never once had he entertained the possibility of the existence of a God. He'd spent his childhood abused and terrified. When this power had first come upon him as a teenager, he had seen it as a curse. Something else that set him apart from the people around him. The people who got to live normal, safe lives. And so he'd mostly hated it. He'd never thought in a million years the day would come when he realized it was when he liked the power that things got really scary. So now he'd made himself vow to never use. It was an addiction and he was forcing himself to go cold turkey. It was far from pleasant and he thought about using every single day. It was the least he deserved to have happen to him, this withdrawal, after everything he had done.

"Hey, hey you, big guy. God or whatever..I don't know. I'm no good at this. I've never done this before. Look, if you're there, I know I don't deserve the time of day from someone like you. But if you could just listen, for a sec. That's all I'm asking for here." Chase begged the unresponsive blue sky outside the window of his room. "If you could just, help me. Help me not to use. I want to so badly, god I do, but..I can't. If I use, I could lose control, and people..people could get hurt. I won't let that happen again. So please, keep an eye on me, all right?"

He stared another few seconds and then shook his head with a small laugh. "Ah I can't do this."

Chase climbed to his feet and tapped the window beside him with a closed fist. "Well okay then."

"You talking to yourself?"

He spun around to find Mr. Gordon standing in the doorway watching him. "Ah, no..well..sorta." Chase stammered out.

"Relax, Chase. I'm not here to give you a hard time."

"Oh..okay."

"But you are having a hard time, aren't you, Chase." Mr. Gordon said it knowingly, no doubt behind the words.

"Mr. Gordon..there isn't really anything-" he stopped himself mid-sentence when the older man raised a hand up as a motion for him to stop talking.

"It's Frank, Chase. And you don't need to lie to me. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. When I offered you a home, I meant it. You may stay as long as you need. I ask only one thing."

The husband and father of two waited until Chase met and held his gaze before finishing what he had to say. "Whatever is going on that has you looking so exhausted, whatever kept you away for three days, I don't need to know any of that. You keep your troubles far away from my family though, are we clear?"

"Yes, of course." Chase immediately agreed. "I would never let anything happen to you or your family. Never."

Frank looked at him for a moment, taking stock of his appearance once again perhaps. "You're a good kid, Chase. You are."

The words surprised him. He hadn't expected to hear that from Mr. Gordon. The surprise must have shown on his face because the other man chuckled. "That wasn't meant to be shocking."

"Oh, right..."

With a sigh, Frank backed into the hallway still smiling. "Your friend Trisha, she seems like a good kid too. She's not in any trouble is she?"

"What, Trisha? Nah, not her. She's level-headed..well, mostly."

The two smiled at one another and Mr. Gordon jerked his thumb randomly over his shoulder. "Are you coming down to eat something? You look like you could use some food in you."

"I'll eat..but later. I think I'll take a walk."

The older of the two appeared as if he wanted to say something about that. But he didn't. "All right, well, the girls adore your friend so I'm sure the three will be fine for a time with your absence." He started to go, only to pause and look back again. "Oh, but Chase, lets not make it a three day hike, okay?"

He had to laugh at that. If only he'd had Mr. Gordon for a father...

_Friday (Same Day) 2:17 p.m._

He didn't know why, but his mind was on his recently deceased father. Caleb had never liked the man much. He had had many bad habits. His father was selfish and greedy and a narcissistic bastard who liked to be in command at all times. The man had welcomed the power that came in his line of ancestors with open arms. He used his power on a regular basis and never for anything that could be considered good. His father had paid for his addiction to the power by aging far faster than was natural. When the man had been buried, he appeared to more likely be Caleb's great-grandfather rather than his father. At the funeral it was Caleb and his mom. There was no one else who cared to say goodbye to a man who had only ever cared for himself. Even still, Caleb's mother shed many tears when the casket was lowered into the ground. He understood why. His father had been the habit his mother just couldn't shake.

Habits were a funny thing. Sometimes they could be perfectly harmless like tying knots a certain way or taking the same path home no matter the other paths that could be taken. Then there were those other times. The times when habits could be perfectly deadly. Caleb liked to think there were two roads in life to choose from. The right one and the wrong one. Good or bad. To him, he had always seen things in black or white. Then _he _had come along, walking into Caleb's life, not once but twice, making him realize there were possible gray areas amongst the black and white. His father had clearly been on the wrong road his entire life until that one last deed of willing his ever so beloved power, to his son, which had single-handedly ended his own life and saved Caleb from probable death. But when it came to considering Chase Collins, everything seemed to get just a little more complicated.

That whole gray area came into being whenever Caleb's thoughts mulled over the fifth Son of Ipswich. Good, bad, good. He supposed it did make sense a person could be both good and bad. Surely one dominated over the other though, right? With his own father it had been the bad that had won out over good nearly every time. Addiction to the power had done him in at a young age. It was the way Chase Collins was going. When he had fought Chase at the Putnam barn, he'd easily seen it. The pleasure the other man had taken in using his power, using it to do violence against Caleb. Chase loved the strength and sheer force that came with having magical power, there was little doubt about that. What wasn't so clear to Caleb though, the question he still needed answered, concerned the concept of there being good and bad in people. Which one dominated Chase?

A sharp elbow digging into his ribs snapped him right out of his thoughts. Reid reverted his attention back to the front of the classroom, his mission seemingly accomplished. What mission that was became abundantly evident when Caleb searched the room and sought the location of the instructor. The instructor who had halted the entire lecture in order to fix what could be considered a death glare onto, one Caleb Danvers himself.

"I asked if you found history interesting, Mr. Danvers?"

His response was to blink once.

"Well, Mr. Danvers? Do you?"

He didn't have to look to know Pogue and Tyler were eyeing him in their respective seats around the room. Tyler, a little concerned and worried but otherwise unreadable and quiet. Pogue on the other hand, was likely attempting to keep his grin from being noticed by anyone else with a hand in front of his mouth. Usually Caleb would go ahead and tell the teacher what he wanted to hear. But after what had happened with Chase, visiting the man's home where he was raised, Caleb couldn't bring himself to think about anything else. He couldn't get himself to care about anything else either. He couldn't go on with his life when he knew someone else could be in trouble. It wasn't the kind of person he was. He looked at the teacher.

"Depends on whose history it is." he told the instructor. The answer was an honest one, even if it wasn't what the teacher had meant by his question.

"Excuse me?" the glare became genuine frustration at his student's response that he obviously hadn't anticipated hearing.

Caleb met his teacher's stare. "Is there a problem with your hearing?"

"Caleb!" Reid hissed out of the corner of his mouth. "Shut up, man. What are you doing?"

He paid his friend no attention as he continued to meet the gaze of the older man looking at him. "I think the problem lies with you, young man! I think-"

He interrupted the man. He was in no mood to be reprimanded. "I don't really care what you think. There's something I've got to do so I'm out of here."

As he began to gather up his books and things, Reid gaped at him open-mouthed. Tyler and Pogue were probably having the same reaction but he really couldn't bring himself to care about that. It didn't matter the entire class including his teacher and friends thought he was experiencing temporary insanity. Instead he focused on what mattered to him. He had to find Chase because his curiosity and constant concern for everyone around him was getting the better of him. According to the people who had known Chase Collins his entire life, the ones who essentially raised him since he was two years old in place of his adoptive parents, he would need a reason. Something must have happened to make Chase do what he had, to go out and target Caleb and the other Sons.

After he finished shoving his books into his bag, he slung the strap over his shoulder and left, ignoring that the instructor was still talking at him even as he walked out of the room. It didn't take him long to pick up on three sets of footsteps trailing after him down the hallway. When he'd turned the second corner from the classroom, he waited for the others to catch up with him. They did and they looked just as he had suspected them to look, confused and worried.

"Caleb, what was that?" Pogue demanded, getting right in his face.

He controlled himself immediately though, and backed up to give Caleb some space.

"I had other things on my mind."

"No kidding." Reid muttered, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Wow." murmured Tyler.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid all turned to stare at Tyler with his unexpected comment, spoken in what could only be described as awe and wonder. The youngest covenant member was staring in a very different direction, over Caleb's shoulder. They followed his gaze to see what all the fuss was about.

"Wow is right..." Reid said to the others, quietly, as the object of such fascination was drawing closer.

It was a girl naturally. She looked to be around the same age as they were and she was gorgeous. The girl had long wavy brown hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back, dark brown eyes which still somehow seemed to shine bright, and smooth, slightly pale skin. Her gaze was one of someone lost and when her roving eyes landed on the four standing further down the hallway, she appeared relieved.

"Oh, hi. Glad I finally ran into somebody. Could you help me?"

Reid had somehow managed to get over to her in record time and smiled at her. Caleb rolled his eyes but had to admit, the guy was smooth when it came to the ladies. Heck, he'd even heard of the man grabbing the attention of other guys on several occasions.

"We'd be glad to help you out, beautiful. What seems to be the problem?

She looked him up and down, appearing unimpressed. "You say that to all the ladies." Her tone was knowing, not questioning.

"Only the ones who are as amazing as you." Reid told her, grinning broadly.

Now would have been the perfect time for Caleb to slap his own head in exasperation. Better yet, now would be the time to slap his ever horny friend on the head. It seemed the woman could hold her own however.

"Wow yeah?" she exclaimed, sounding pleased at Reid's words to her. She leaned in real close to him, her hair practically brushing against his cheek as she murmured low into his ear, though it was a murmur loud enough for everyone to hear exactly what she was saying.

"Well we shouldn't waste any more time then. Lets have sex right now."

He pulled back, eyes wide and she laughed, smiling. "Yeah..that's what I thought. No idea about real women." She turned to Caleb and the others with her amused smile still in place. "So, is somebody going to actually help me out here or should I find someone with a little more self-respect."

"Believe me, some of us are capable of thinking above the waist." Tyler informed her, smiling too.

"Glad to hear it. My name is Selene Rogers. I'm looking for somebody. Last I heard, this is where he's been going to school."

Caleb shook himself out of his continued thoughts about smacking some respectable behavior into Reid through the use of brute force, to turn his attention to the woman. He had to admit, Reid was right about her being a pretty girl, no doubt about that.

"Well, Selene, I'm Caleb. This is Pogue, Tyler, and you've already been acquainted with Reid."

She laughed a little again. "Yes, yes I have."

"You say you're looking for someone?" Pogue asked her. "Where are you from?"

Selene seemed a little surprised at the question but answered regardless. "Haversfield. Why?"

They knew why Pogue had asked then.

"You're looking for Chase Collins, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Her smile became even happier. "You know who he is. Do you know where he is?"

"I might." Caleb answered her. "Actually, we were just on our way to go see him."

Pogue frowned at him. "We were?"

He ignored his good friend and smiled politely at the woman waiting excitedly for whatever he had to say. "Come on, we'll take you to him."


End file.
